Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispersion method and, more particularly, to a dispersion method for a solid-liquid system wherein a solid composed of fine particles and a liquid are mixed and dispersed, a dispersion method for a liquid-liquid system wherein two liquids are mixed and emulsified, and a dispersion method for a solid-liquid(water)-liquid(organic solvent) system. The dispersion method is characterized by carrying out the dispersion by using a supercritical solvent in a supercritical state as a dispersing means. The present invention also relates to a dispersing apparatus for the dispersion method.